runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Darkness of Hallowvale
|quests= *''In Aid of the Myreque'' |voorwerpen= *8 nails. *2 planks. *hammer. *Telekinetic Grab runes: 1 law en 5 air runes. *knife. }} Veliaf Hurtz heeft je hulp nodig. Hij wilt dat jij hem helpt met contact zoeken met zijn mensen in Meiyerditch. Ook vreest hij een invasie en heeft hij de hulp van Misthalin nodig. Vraag of je wat kunt doen en neem de quest aan. We gaan nu proberen de stad binnen te komen, Meiyerditch. Het is er nogal een oude boel en je kunt er alleen over zee komen, de stad is aan de andere kanten omringd door muren. Afbeelding:Doh start.png thumb|Het begin van de muur Loop naar het zuidoosten van Burgh de Rott en vind de boot. Repareer de boot met je plank en nails. Herstel daarna de gaten in de planken waarover de boot in zee geduwd moet worden. Duw daarna de boot er over en klim er in door over de steiger naast de boot te gaan. thumb|Ga de muur in bij het luik Je komt nu in de getto's van Meiyerditch. Loop verder, totdat er een melding komt dat je de vloer hoort kraken. Kies de optie kickdown floor bij het zwakke deel van de vloer en klim naar beneden. Ga over de kapotte muur en praat met de Citizen in het tweede huisje dat je tegenkomt. Fluister of hij wat weet over de Myreque en zeg dat het dringend is. Je moet met Old Man Ral gaan praten, misschien kan hij helpen. Hij woont twee huizen noordelijk van het huis van de Citizen. Praat met hem. Hij is er niet van gediend en wil een goede reden hebben waarom hij je moet helpen. Zeg dat hij "Old Man Ral, the sage of the Sanguinesti" heet en hij zal weten dat je goed volk bent. Hij zal vertellen dat je symbolen moet gaan zoeken om de Myreque te vinden. De sickle is het symbool van de Myreque, die moet je dus gaan volgen. Je kunt vampyre clothes kopen bij Trader Sven. Die is in het huisje onder die van Old Man Ral. Deze kleren bieden bescherming tegen de Vyrewatch, ze zullen je dan minder snel herkennen. Een compleet setje kost 1950 gp. De route naar het hoofdkwartier van de Myreque in Meiyerditch Ga in huisje ten westen van Old Man Ral, aangegeven met "Ladder" in het geel op het kaartje hierboven. Klim die ladder op. Zoek in het zuiden van je met de rechtermuisknop een "Jump"-optie en kies die vervolgens. Je zult dan naar dat huis springen. Dit is wat we nu de hele tijd moeten doen: over en door huizen gaan om de weg te kunnen vinden. Dit kan heel irritant zijn, maar het kan niet anders: volgens Jagex zijn de officiële wegen verdwenen of geblokkeerd. Lees goed wat hier staat, je bent zo de weg kwijt. Zorg dat je je knife bij je hebt. Spring naar het volgende huis in het oosten. De route die we gaan volgen is ook op het kaartje hierboven uitgeschreven. Je komt nu in het huis van Trader Sven, maar nu aan de andere kant van de eerste verdieping: je kon niet via het huis zelf gaan omdat er een gat in de vloer zit. Zoek naar de sickle (lijkt op een vraagteken) en kies "Push" bij de muur er naast. De muur zal vallen en een brug vormen naar de eerste verdieping van het huis van Old Man Ral. Loop er over heen. In het huis van Old Man Ral zal een gat in een stuk muur zitten. Daar kun jij mooi onderdoor kruipen. Doe dat dus. Duw vervolgens de muur in het westen in en ga naar beneden via de trap. Doorzoek hier de tafel. Er zal een geheime gang te voorschijn komen, die naar een ander huis leidt. Ga door de tunnel. Je komt nu weer een teken van de Myreque tegen, een teken dat je goed op weg bent. Zoek als je verdwaald bent altijd naar zo'n teken, dan zit je op de route. Beklim de shelf (plank) in het noordwesten van het huisje en ga onder de muur in het oosten door. Spring naar het andere huis en ga daar de ladder af. Doorzoek hier de potten bij de deur in het oosten, je zult dan de sleutel voor de deur vinden. Open hiermee de deur en loop weer naar het oosten. Neem de trap waar weer een sickle op de muur ziet, naar boven. In het zuiden is weer een Jump-optie naar het volgende huis, kies die. Hier moet je goed verstopte shelves naar boven nemen. Ze zitten in het kamertje naast de trap die naar beneden gaat. De trap moet je niet nemen, de shelves wel! De plek is met een X op het plaatje die hier links staat aangegeven. Als je de shelves bent opgeklommen, moet je nog een ladder op die je tegenkomt. Spring naar het huis in het zuiden, ga daar één ladder naar beneden en speel even voor koorddanser door over de waslijn te lopen. Ga bij het huis waarin je nu komt één ladder naar beneden. Loop naar het noorden via de planken naast de stoel. Het zal net lijken of je daar niet over kunt, maar je kunt het wel. Duw de muur om, wandel erover naar de overkant. Klim daar de eerste de beste shelves op die je tegenkomt en ga vervolgens andere shelves in het noordoosten af. Spring naar het noordelijke plateautje en spring vanaf daar naar het volgende noordelijke huis. Ga daar in het noordoostelijke punt naar het volgende huis. Je komt nu in een kamer met een ladder omhoog en een gebroken ladder naar beneden. De gebroken ladder kun je niet af, dus die moet eerst gerepareerd worden. Gelukkig heeft een handig iemand een ladder top boven in het huis bewaard: klim de ladder op, pak de ladder top van de muur in het westen en zet die op de ladder beneden. Als je de ladder af gaat kom je weer buiten in de buitenlucht. Loop een stukje naar het noordwesten. Bij het eerste huis zie je twee in en uitgangen: ga het huis in en de andere kant weer uit. Loop nu zo ver mogelijk naar het noorden, totdat je een sickle logo tegen komt in de muur. Loop een klein stukje verder naar het oosten en ga de ladder in het eerstkomende zuidelijke huisje op. Hier kun je naar het huis in het oosten springen. Ga daar de trap af en doe "Search" op de muur in het zuidoosten. Gebruik knife er op en "push" hem open. Duw tegen de sickle (decorative wall) in de muur en zoek zuidoostelijke stukje in tapijt op. Hier is een geheime gang naar beneden, het hoofdkwartier. Hehe, dat was wat... Klim naar beneden en loop naar het noorden. Praat met Vertida Sefalatis. Hij geeft je een briefje mee voor Veliaf. Ga terug naar Burgh de Rott door te teleporteren of via alle paadjes te lopen. Veliaf vertelt dat het slecht nieuws is wat Vertida schreef: de vampieren halen ergens verse mensen vandaan. Er is uit de tempel Paterdomus ook een nieuwtje gekomen. Je moet naar Drezel om het te checken. Je moet daarna aan King Roald vragen of hij troepen wil leveren om de vampieren te verslaan. Reis eerst naar Drezel. Hij is die priester van de Priest in Peril quest en zit nog steeds in de gang onder de tempel bij de River Salve, Paterdomus genaamd. Door deze gang kun je van Misthalin (het koninkrijk waar Varrock deel van uit maakt) naar Morytania gaan. Ga er heen en praat met hem. Drezel vertelt dat er vreemde dingen gaande zijn bij de limestone mijn: mensen verdwijnen en soms horen ze vreemde geluiden. Ga de tempel via de westkant uit en loop een stukje het pad richting Varrock op, over de trap. Ga zo snel mogelijk naar het zuiden en doorzoek het bosje dat wat uit steekt. Je krijgt nu een filmpje te zien met wat weerwolven die je bewusteloos slaan. Vertel Drezel wat er gebeurd is. Je moet dit van hem meteen aan King Roald gaan vertellen. Drezel geeft je teleportrunes om het wat te versnellen. Afbeelding:Doh_body.png Teleporteer dus naar Varrock en praat met de koning in het paleis. Vertel hem alle slechte dingen, hij zal zeggen dat er iets aan gedaan moet worden. Zijn nieuwe adviseur zal hem natuurlijk weer tegenspreken. Als ze nu troepen gaan sturen, zullen de Guthix volgers het daar niet mee eens zijn en zal er een nieuwe god wars ontstaan. Dat moet natuurlijk voorkomen worden. Er moeten wat papieren getekend worden om alles legaal te maken. Je moet dit aan Veliaf gaan vertellen. De adviseur van de koning zal je een stukje op weg helpen, naar de Paterdomus tempel. Ga daarna naar Veliaf. Veliaf vertelt dat je dit ook moet vertellen aan de afdeling in de getto van Meiyerditch. Ga dus naar Vertida door weer door de hele stad over de daken te klimmen, te springen en zo voorts. Je kunt vanaf nu ook een andere manier gebruiken om bij Vertida te komen. Als je je nu door de Vyrewatch laat aanspreken, kun je er voor kiezen om naar de mijnen gestuurd te worden. Hier moet je 15 ores hakken en in een karretje doen. Je krijgt eventueel een pickaxe om dat te doen. Als je klaar bent, wordt je de mijnen uitgezet. Je komt dan in het noordwesten van de stad, waarvandaan je door een huis met twee deuren weer op de route kunt komen. Je komt in de route bij een huis met drie kamers en stoelen, waar je een trap omhoog moet. Zo snijd je een heel stuk af. Castle Drakan thumb|In de muur Vertida vertelt dat je de leider van de Meiyerditch afdeling van de Myreque moet opzoeken. Hij heet Safalaan en is op een missie bij Castle Drakan. Je moet terug naar de muur waar was toen je met de boot aanmeerde. Vertida brengt je een stukje op weg. Ga het muurtje over waar de de stad echt binnen bent gekomen en klim de ladder op. Loop nu over de muur naar het noorden en ga de ladder die je tegenkomt af. Je komt nu een barricade en een deuropening vol stenen tegen. Doorzoek deze deuropening met stenen en ga door de barricade. Ga de ladder op en loop naar het noorden. Ga hier weer een ladder op en klim weer aan de andere kant omlaag. Loop weer zo ver mogelijk recht naar het noorden. Je zult Safalaan vinden. Vertel Safalaan alles wat er met je gebeurd is. Safalaan vindt dat hij naar de basis terug moet om alles te bespreken. Vraag of je weer kunt helpen. Je moet Safalaans missie overnemen om een paar schetsen van het kasteel te maken. Deze schetsen moeten van de noord, west en zuidkant worden gemaakt. Hij geeft je spullen om dat te doen. Als je zonder papyrus komt te zitten, kun je dat bij Old Man Ral opnieuw halen. thumb|De westkant van het kasteel Eerst moet je de noordkant schetsen. Loop via de westkant helemaal de muur over en zoek het Sickle logo in op de grond. Hier moet jij staan en je schets maken door de charcoal op de papyrus te doen. Je moet op de sickle staan! left|De sikkel|thumb Doe het ook bij de westkant, sta weer op de sickle. Als je een schets van de westkant maakt, krijg je een filmpje te zien waarin Vanstrom weg vliegt. Loop nog verder terug, naar de zuidkant bij de plek waar je Safalaan ontmoette. Daar is ook weer een sickle te zien. Maak hier de laatste schets. Vanstrom ziet je en komt naar je toe. Hij valt je aan. Je hoeft hem niet te doden, hij zal onderbroken worden door een vrouwelijke vampier. Je moet van haar een bericht aan Safalaan brengen. Je schets van de zuidkant is nog niet af. Maak die dus af en ga daarna terug naar het hoofdkwartier van de Sanguinesti Myreque in de getto (weer over de daken...). Hier is Safalaan nu. Nu moet je de boodschap van de vrouw nog ontcijferen. Ga het hoofdkwartier uit, weer door de geheime deur, trap omhoog, naar het andere huisje springen en naar beneden. Ga nu naar het eerste huis zuidwestelijk van je en doorzoek daar de fireplace. Dit huis is aangegeven met "Message" en "Portrait" op de kaart hierboven. Gebruik de knife op de fireplace. Je krijgt nu een bericht met iemand die onderzoek moest doen voor de vampieren, zodat mensen meer bloed konden produceren. Gebruik eerst je knife op het portret en doorzoek het portret, dan zul je een sleutel krijgen. Deze sleutel heb je nodig voor later. Het lab Geef de papieren die je hebt gevonden aan Safalaan in het hoofdkwartier met de "Use" optie. Hij zegt dat je het lab, waarover geschreven wordt in het briefje, moet vinden. Loop het hoofdkwartier weer uit en ga naar buiten via het andere huis. Het huis ten noorden van waar je nu bent is een doorgang naar een nieuw deel. Open dus de twee deuren van het huis en ga er door heen. Loop nu zo ver mogelijk naar het noorden en zoek het huis met het kleurrijke tapijt in het noordoosten. Sla het mooie tapijt kapot met je knife en ga er door heen. Zoek naar het standbeeld van de vampier en doe je sleutel er op. Je kunt nu door de deur, dus doe dat en ga de trap af. Hier is het lab. In het noordwesten van het lab ligt een rune case. Pak hier runes uit en gebruik die runes voor Telekinetic Grab om het boek te krijgen dat in het westen ligt. Breng dit boek naar Safalaan in het hoofdkwartier in Meiyerditch. Hij bedankt je en geeft je een brief mee voor Veliaf. Geef de brief in Veliaf in Burgh de Rott en je quest is voltooid. Beloning *2 Quest points. *7000 experience *6000 experience *2000 experience *Een Tome of experience, die 2000 experience geeft in elke skill die je kiest voor 3 keer. (Moet boven level 30 zijn) *Toegang tot Meiyerditch *Een Shortcut key, kan worden gebruikt op een Steel key ring na One Small Favour *Toegang tot de Burgh de Rott Ramble minigame, dat vergelijkbaar is met Temple Trekking in tegengestelde route. *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune en:Darkness of Hallowvale Categorie:Quests Categorie:Morytania